The unexpected
by akshra
Summary: set after shadow kiss.dimitri is alive but kidnapped.what happens when gaurdians find out that it was other school that attacked them?how will they save their school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and my first story. After reading vampire academy I had this loooong dream which would indeed be a gud plot.**

**Summary: rose hathway is already a world wide known badass guardian and has brought fame to st. vlamidr academy. But now an old moroi school is all set on destroying rose and her friends be able to save their school?**

Dimitri was gone…..My Dimitri was gone

.Rhonda had been right. He lost what he valued the most. Knowing it wasn't me he valued the most leaves a pain in my chest. A part of me was gone. Forever.

_"If I became Strigoi…I'd want someone to kill me." "So would I," he said quietly._

I must free him, fulfil my promise. If it was me in his place he would have done the same thing. I must kill him. Yes! I must hunt him down...

"Rose! Wake up! Lissa said. 'The school is having a meeting and we have to go."

"Lissa…I have to save Dimitri. I have to kill him.' I rambled." I have to keep my promise…I …"

Sympathy washed over me through the bond. Seeing me react this way lissa had understood that Dimitri was more than a mentor to me. She felt hurt that I hadn't told her but her sympathy towards me was stronger. "No. I can't do this .I have to go."

"Rose," she shook my shoulders "the meeting is important .Our school… our school was attacked by other moroi. Guardians searched the caves and found evidences of a settlement. The Strigois are finished, the threat is not. Rose come on, we gotta save our school"

Huh? A school attacking us? This never happened before…Strigoi helping moroi?

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Christian enter.

"Lissa we have to go. The meeting's about to start.''

"What?" I shouted, coming to my senses "No. there has to be a glitch. Why would they do that Strigoi don't work for moroi..." I got up the bed and ran towards the wards.

"Rose…" her words were lost in the cold wind as my feet took me towards the wards stopping when I reached there.

"Mason .I need you."

A few seconds later a flickering image of mason with haunted eyes appeared in front of me.

"Mason is this thing about other school attacking us true? Will they attack again?" Silence.

Then he responded with a slight nod.

_Dimitri.._

"Is Dimitri alive?" a yes

"Was…" I couldn't believe the next words out of my mouth "was Dimitri taken purposefully?"

And Mason vanished with a slight nod.

**So tell me did you like it ? do you want me to continue ? your opinion and critism are welcome. if u want some some other pov just let me know.**

**Keep reading and have a good day!**


	2. authors note

Guys I am really sorry I did not update . But because of lack of reviews I thought no one liked it and I don't want to write for those who like it I will continue for you stay with me through the are lots of secrets to unravel.

i will post the new chapter next and review.

p.s. i will need the names of some novices who are also good friends of rose. plz help


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am back with the second chapter of this story. And I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: vampire academy and its character belong to the mighty Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 2

This thought killed me. But knowing that Dimitri was alive gave me hope. I will find him but at the same time … I have some stupid school's ass to kick ;)

I hurried back to the school meeting to find that the hall was completely filled with moroi and their allotted novices. I spotted Christian and lissa in the front. Christian had an arm around a crying lissa and was murmuring soothing words to her. I made my way over to them and hugged lissa tightly.

"Rose I am so sorry. Please talk to me." Lissa cried

"Sshh…. It's ok Liss. I am not angry at you." I soothed her"everything's gonna be ok."

I held her at an arm's distance and told her that Dimitri is alive. She then hugged me even tighter. Christian mumbled something about love keeping them from dying. I was going to give a "rose quip" for it but Kirova asked for the attention and soon the commotion died down.

On the stage were Kirova and Alberta. "Students we are all aware of what has happened as a result of that Strigoi attack." Kirova started. "in the rescue mission we have lost one of our best guardians, Dimitri Belicov .We will be having a memorial for him tomorrow and all the novices who have killed Strigoi will be given their marks tomorrow in the tattooing ceremony" and with this she left the stage.

_Of course it means nothing to you, bitch._

Kirova was replaced by Alberta." students all moroi are to assemble in the cafeteria and all dhampirs in the gym in the next ten minutes. You all are dismissed."

"Lissa lets meet up in your room after this." They both nodded and left for the cafeteria and I made my way to the gym.

On reaching the gym I was met with memories of Dimitri and me, those stolen kisses, confessions and training lessons._ I will find you Dimitri I promise._

I spotted Eddie in the corner. he was a little pale but still alert." hey Eddie"

He turned around and when he saw me engulfed me in a big hug." thank you so much rose for saving us guys were horrible and brutal" _guys?_

"It's ok eddie. That's what friends are for"

"may I have your attention novices" Alberta's voice came through the speakers." because of the attack, the trials have been cancelled. The HQ has decided that u all will graduate early and the marks will be given according to your field exercise. The promise marks of all guardians will be given tomorrow in the tattooing ceremony. You all are expected to report in the gym at 8 tomorrow. You all are dismissed now."

Before I had time to process this information I was sucked into Lisa's head.

**What do you think happened to lissa? Is graduating the novices early a good idea?**

**Review me your opinions. Also I need some names of novices with rose.**

**Until next time. - Akshra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. Please read the author' note in the end. Disclamer: only the plot is mine.**

**Chapter 3 the future plans**

My vision was blurry. The wetness against my face indicated that I had been crying. Scanning through Lissa's recent memories I found the reason for her distress. But now was not the time for that. I will talk to her later.

Coming back to my own body I saw that the assembly was over and Alberta was about to leave the gym." Alberta, may I have a word?"

"Ah Rose, I wanted to speak with you." she said." meet me in my office in 30 minutes." And with that she left.

30 minutes' could go and check with Lissa. When I reached her room she had quietened down but her sobbing could still be heard from outside. Christian opened the door and gestured me in.

"Liss, its ok honey I will be fine." I cooed to her." nothings going to happen to me. I am badass rose after all." "Oh Rose "Lissa said by hugging me, I am not going to go to court and leave you here. They are taking me against my will. I don't want to leave you behind and live in the safety of court knowing u will be in constant danger. I want to help too."

"Liss it's my duty as your guardian to protect you. I will be safe I promise." I ensured her." plus at this stage everyone needs to stay collected or we will surely be defeated. And that's where u can help. You are a leader figure lissa. You need to be there to help other's calm down.

The attack was _their _attempt to disrupt peace. We cannot let them win."

"You are right rose; I will try and keep calm. I will help in any way I can."

I leaned back keeping her at an arm's length and said," I will be back with u before u know it."

The next half hour I spend with Lissa telling her all about me seeing ghosts, Dimitri and mainly calming her down. Christian was exceptionally quite during this all. Just as I was leaving the room, Christian saying goodbye to Lissa started walking with me.

Christian and my relationship have improved a lot since the attack. Our usual banter was still there but there was an underlying feeling of trust and faith.

"What's up sparky? You were very quit inside."

"Rose I am not going to the court. I am going to stay here and help with the mission. I don't want to be some royal snob putting the life of others on risk just to stay safe. I can help a lot with my fire, and that's what exactly I will do." He said with determination.

By that time we had reached Alberta's office. "This conversation is not over pyro. You are going.

I knocked on the door and went inside when a come in was heard, Christian on my trail. Going inside I saw that Alberta was not alone. There were many people inside. But it was one face that caught my eye and made me stop in my tracks.

**A/n: who do u want it to be? Janine, Hans, Tasha or…the Russian god? Review who want it to be and he/she you will have.**

**Keep reading and please review ~A**


End file.
